warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dovewing's Silence/Chapter 10
Chapter description :Dovewing pads down the spiraling path to the Moonpool, commenting on it’s beauty. Lionblaze follows her, meeting Jayfeather at the edge of the water. The blind medicine cat instructs them to lay down with their noses touching the pool. Lionblaze warily asks what will happen when they do, and Jayfeather replies that StarClan will come and tell them why they lost their powers and what it means. The three cats lie down to wait, and Dovewing feels excitement prickle through her fur. She then awakens on a mountain, surrounded by dark, starless sky. Dovewing is shocked, as she previously thought StarClan would have been more peaceful. Lionblaze and Jayfeather are beside her, and all three lean into the wind to keep their balance. Dovewing yowls, asking if this is StarClan. Jayfeather replies that he doesn’t know where they are, but Lionblaze points out two figures coming towards them. As they come closer, Dovewing is able to recognize them as Rock and Midnight. :Midnight welcomes the three ThunderClan cats, mentioning how far they’ve come after such a difficult time. He then states that they came here to ask something, to which Dovewing blurts out that she can’t hear or see anymore. Midnight corrects the she-cat, saying that she can still see, and the ThunderClan warrior agrees, but still insists that it’s not like it used to be. Lionblaze adds that Jayfeather thought StarClan might know why their powers were taken away, which is why they came. Midnight rumbles that these powers did not come from StarClan, but instead from older forces, like earth, water, stone, and air. The badger continues, noting that the ThunderClan cats have lost their powers only because they are not needed anymore. Dovewing inquires if the Clans will be safe now, and Rock clarifies that their Clans will always need them. He continues that a battle will never arise in which they need their powers again, and that ThunderClan will be able to survive through their current struggle of greencough. :Midnight utters a blessing over each of the three, encouraging them to continue on. Rock tells the ThunderClan cats that their powers helped the Clans win the Great Battle, but now that it is over, a new time for the Clans lies ahead. Midnight also says that the battle was won by all of the Clans working together, so while their powers might be lost, the power of the warrior code will last forever. Lightning crackles overhead, and when Dovewing looks up, both Midnight and Rock have vanished. In their place, Firestar emerges, green eyes glowing with love. Dovewing is surprised, but before she can move, the vision fades. She wakes up standing in front of the Moonpool with Jayfeather and Lionblaze. Lionblaze asks Dovewing is she’s okay, and the she-cat replies affirmatively. Jayfeather flicks his tail impatiently, saying that they need to get back to camp before dawn so he can care for sick cats. He begins to trot up the spiral path, leaving his Clanmates behind. The two warriors stay where they are, staring into the Moonpool. Dovewing thinks about how far they’ve come, and how the warrior code will last forever. Characters Major *Jayfeather *Lionblaze }} Minor *Rock }} Notes and references Category:Novellas Category:Dovewing's Silence Category:Chapter subpages